bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Special Events
These are Past Special Events -- Events that are over/past. It may come back eventually, or never, depending on the game developers themselves. See Special Events for events that are currently available. __TOC__ Trial of the Gods TrialOfTheGods:Info|Info TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon|Dungeon Soul Bound Saga SBS:Fire Dungeon|Fire SBS:Water Dungeon|Water SBS:Earth Dungeon|Earth SBS:Dark Dungeon|Dark Hall of Melody Event:HallOfMelody/Dungeon|Dungeon Prosperity Brawl Giveaway= Summoners! New year means new gifts for everyone! Starting February 16, 01:00 PST to February 23, 23:59 PST, log-in DAILY to get new items such as Mandarin Oranges, Red Packets, Longevity Dew, Nian Gao and Prosperity Essence. For the schedule of giveaways, kindly refer below: *Feb 16, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 17, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 4 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 18, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 8 Small Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 19, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 20, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 1 Big Red Packet, 3 Nian Gao *Feb 21, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 2 Medium Red Packet, 4 Longevity Dew *Feb 22, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence *Feb 23, PST: 8 Mandarin Oranges, 3 Medium Red Packet, 4 Prosperity Essence ITEM DETAILS: *Mandarin Orange: Replenishes a unit's HP over 3 turns. *Nian Gao: Greatly replenishes a unit's HP, boots DEF and REC for 2 turns. *Red Packets: Redeem at your nearest merchant for Zel! *Longevity Dew: The dew of ripe old age. Unique event crafting material. *Prosperity Essence: All you need is a pinch to make it big. Unique event crafting material. NOTE: Keep the unique event crafting materials for the exclusive sphere from Prosperity Brawl Vortex dungeon! A prosperous Lunar New Year is coming and we would like to invite everyone to celebrate with us! |-| Dungeon= Prosperity Brawl:Info|Info Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon|Dungeon Holiday Vortex |-|Witch of the Abyss= Witch of the Abyss:Info|Info Witch of the Abyss:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Moonlight Parade= Moonlight:Info|Info Moonlight:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Hellborn Nightmare= Hellborn:Info|Info Hellborn:Dungeon|Dungeon |-|Winter Glades Blitz= Winter Glades:Info|Info Winter Glades:Dungeon|Dungeon Elemental Heroes Return! ELEMENTAL HEROES are set to return in Grand Gaia! Seize the opportunity to capture them from the Vortex and be ready for the coming of their 6 star Evolution! Gear up and prepare to face Stya, Galant, Alma, Nemia, Zeln, and Oboro on these schedules: *Flower in the Frost (Stya) **Date: February 3, 00:00 ~ February 4, 23:59 PST *The Truncheon Wielding Warrior (Galant) **Date: February 4, 00:00 ~ February 5, 23:59 PST *The Lone Traveller (Alma) **Date: February 5, 00:00 ~ February 6, 23:59 PST *Lady of the Iron Fist (Nemia) **Date: February 6, 00:00 ~ February 7, 23:59 PST *When Lightning Strikes (Zeln) **Date: February 7, 00:00 ~ February 8, 23:59 PST *Dweller in the Darkness (Oboro) **Date: February 8, 00:00 ~ February 9, 23:59 PST Note: Elemental Heroes 6 star evolution will be released after the last Elemental Hero dungeon. Gather all the Elemental Heroes and #BeALegendNOW! ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro 20 Million Downloads Event Duration: Jan 20 ~ Feb 8 PST 2015 Summoners! The party in Grand Gaia never stops! Let us all celebrate as we hit 20 MILLION DOWNLOADS across all platforms! As a token of our appreciation for everyone's effort, ALL Summoners will receive the following rewards everyday: *Day 1 (Jan. 20): 1 Gem *Day 2 (Jan. 21): 1 Set of Crystals *Day 3 (Jan. 22): 1 Gem *Day 4 (Jan. 23): 1 Burst Frog *Day 5 (Jan. 24): 1 Gem *Day 6 (Jan. 25): 10 Crescent Dew *Day 7 (Jan. 26): 1 Gem *Day 8 (Jan. 27): 1 Metal Mimic *Day 9 (Jan. 28): 1 Gem *Day 10 (Jan. 29): 1 Sphere Frog *Day 11 (Jan. 30): 2 Gems *Day 12 (Jan. 31): 1 Set of Imps *Day 13 (Feb. 1): 2 Gems *Day 14 (Feb. 2): 2 Golden God *Day 15 (Feb. 3): 3 Gems *Day 16 (Feb. 4): 2 Burst Frogs *Day 17 (Feb. 5): 3 Gems *Day 18 (Feb. 6): 1 Set of Bulbs *Day 19 (Feb. 7): 1 Summon Ticket *Day 20 (Feb. 8): 1 Sphere Frog NOTE: All gifts will be sent via Presents Box. Be sure to log in DAILY to claim your rewards! Make the most out of these gifts as greater adventures are just around the corner. LOG IN NOW! Ruins of Light & Dark Event:RuinsOfLightAndDark/Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Elemental Vortex Arena |-|Inferno Showdown= Past Event Duration: Aug 8 5:30 ~ Aug 12 23:59 PST (2014) VAFire:Info|Info VAFire:Rewards|Rewards |-|Electric Showdown= Past Event Duration: Dec 19 2:00 ~ Dec 24 23:59 PST (2014) VAThunder:Info|Info VAThunder:Rewards|Rewards |-|Terra Showdown= Past Event Duration: Jan 8 2:00 ~ Jan 14 23:59 PST VAEarth:Info|Info VAEarth:Rewards|Rewards ---- New Years' Dungeons Event Details: Crystal Gods, Imps, Burst Frogs, and Sphere Frogs are preparing to welcome 2015! Don't miss the chance to buff up your units this coming New Year. Head to the Vortex NOW and grab them from the Year-End Dungeon! Note: New year dungeon will appear one time in a day, once you're finished, it will disappear from the vortex. Players can check back the next day. Ultimate Paradise Heavenly Paradise 1st Anniversary Event Duration: October 29 ~ November 30 (2014) As BRAVE FRONTIER celebrates its 1st Anniversary, we would like to take this opportunity to THANK YOU for being with us through our journey and adventures. Now get ready for a blast and Enjoy these rewards! *'Gem Giveaways' **1 Gem a day for 33 days! From October 29 ~ November 30. *'Daily Giveaways' **Nov 1 ~ 10 - 1 Burst Frog **Nov 11 ~ 13 - 1 Jewel Key **Nov 14 ~ 16 - 1 Metal Key **Nov 17 ~ 18 - 1 Power Imp Pakpak **Nov 19 ~ 20 - 1 Guard Imp Ganju **Nov 21 ~ 22 - 1 Healing Imp Fwahl **Nov 23 ~ 24 - 1 Vigor Imp Molin **Nov 25 - 1 Fire Crystal **Nov 26 - 1 Water Crystal **Nov 27 - 1 Earth Crystal **Nov 28 - 1 Thunder Crystal **Nov 29 - 1 Light Crystal **Nov 30 - 1 Dark Crystal Be prepared for these awesome ANNIVERSARY events as BRAVE FRONTIER presents: *An eye-popping 1000 Honor Points per day and Honor Summon Rates Up starts on November 1 PST ~ November 10 PST ! *An incredible Super Honor Points Up in Quests - 80 Honor Points for Friends and 40 for strangers And a Super Fusion Rate Up from November 11 PST until November 20 PST. *Astounding Super Honor Summon -Chance to get burst frog! Plus 50000 Zel per day from November 21 PST ~ November 30 PST! Summoners, once again THANK YOU and we look forward to another year of adventures with you! ---- Leaders of El Gaia Event Details: The HEROES OF ELGAIA is now in action! Get a chance to Catch Sword Emperor Reed, Talon King Rhein, Lawful Warrior Aneil, Fast Princess Lucana, Heavy Guard Nevsky, and Dual Blade Eru in their respective Vortex dungeons! ElGaia:Reed|Reed ElGaia:Rhein|Rhein ElGaia:Aneil|Aneil ElGaia:Lucana|Lucana ElGaia:Nevsky|Nevsky ElGaia:Eru|Eru ---- Xenon & Estia - Unholy Tower -Dark Side-= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (2014) Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 - XE Prologue= Event Duration: Oct 21, 19:00 PST - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (2014) Relive the epic adventures of Xenon and Estia as they make a come back with a more challenging twist! Climb the Unholy Tower from Oct 21, 19:00 - Oct, 31 18:59 PST (Oct 21, 20:00 - Oct 31, 19:59 PDT) with INCREASED chance to gather EVOLUTION MATERIALS and items that can be sold for extra Zel! Prepare to capture Xenon from levels 11-100, rescue Princess Estia from her curse on levels 111-200 and have the chance to capture Xenon & Estia in the Prologue. What's New!: *Chance to capture idols, pots, totems, gods, crystals and burst frog! *Chance to get Gold Coins (sell for 2.5k zel), Gold Ingot (sell for 150k zel), Prized *jewel (sell for 200k zel) *More challenging bosses! Rally your squad and don't miss this chance to reminisce the Xenon & Estia adventure! XE:Info|Info XE:Dungeon|Prologue }} ---- Songstress of Light Sibyl Sisters Return The magnificent shrines of the '''Six Sibyl Sisters' will be opened once again, granting Summoners the chance to obtain their remarkable prowess!'' Note: No Gems will be awarded again if any one of the Lv. 4 dungeons were completed before. Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia||true Great Tree's Melody ---- The Keymaster's Eclipse ---- Leon's Deception Past Event Duration: Sep 23 02:00 ~ Sep 28 01:59 PST (2014) Deception:Info|Info Deception:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Battle Maidens The fabulous Battle Maidens are BACK and ready to challenge Summoners once again! Head to the Vortex Gate & get the chance to recruit these awesome heroes! Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv. 3 dungeons were completed beforehand. Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- Victory Tournament Claim Period: Jul 30 0:00 ~ Aug 30 0:00 PST (2014) Past Event Duration: Jul 22, 00:00 ~ Jul 25, 23:59 PST (2014) For this season, summoners can get Victory Points by participating in Vortex events, & Arena matches ONLY. During the tournament, ALL Vortex dungeons will give victory points upon completion. The points gained are scaled based on the difficulty of the area. Note: Look out for the Victory Point symbol together with the Vortex title to know if you will get Victory Points when running those dungeons! Arena Battle will give Victory Points upon winning or losing. Points acquired after combat will be calculated based on Arena Battle Points gained. VP:Info|Info VP:Season2|Season 2 ---- Thunder Turnout Past Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST (2014) A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! ---- Heroes' Challenge '' '' Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress are on the verge of achieving the peak of their power and have issued a challenge for all Summoners. Mimics and Bat Mimics may appear from these chests, including the chest dropped by the boss. Metal ghost, king and gods of different element may also appear. In the level 1 dungeon, you will have a chance to capture 2 star version and a very small chance of capturing a 3 star version of the starter units while level 2 dungeon will have a higher chance to capture 3 star starter units. Past Event Duration: April 5 to April 7, 01:59 PST (2014) Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress ---- Burny & Friends UNLEASHED!